The Quiet Nurse
by bellababy16
Summary: Bella is a nurse on the nursing home floor at a hospital. Edward's grandmother is a patient on her floor. What happens over time at Edward visits. All Human and the usual pairings. rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Bella is a nurse working at a hospital. She works on the nursing home floor. It's a slower day and Bella is organizing the meds she has to administer that morning.

_"Claire can you start filling the cups with water and bringing the meds around I'm almost done with the pills for the patients_." Bella says this to her assistant Claire.

Bella goes back to place meds in the plastic cups but stops when she hears footsteps coming towards the front desk. She looks up to see a handsome guy dressed in a nice polo shirt, a grey Abercrombie sweatshirt and jeans standing in front of the desk. He has gold colored crazy hair and the deepest green eyes she has ever seen. He hesitates so she nods for him to speak.

"_Hello my name is Edward Cullen. My grandmother is Elizabeth Mason. She has been complaining of a headache and I was hoping to get her something to help."_

"_I'm Bella the nurse. Is she complaining about the lights or being dizzy? We have 2 different meds for her depending on the type of headache."_

Edward nods in response. Bella goes and gets a migraine medication for Edward to give to his grandmother.

"_Here give her this and make sure she drinks 2 glasses of water with it and another glass in about an hour. If she refuses we will have to put her on an IV for the night. I'll come in and check on her in a little while."_ Bella hands him the meds and a pitcher with a glass and smiles to him.

"_I hope I see you soon Nurse Bella."_ Edward then walks away giving her a crooked smile

Bella can't help but feel that he is different than most guys she has meet and hopes to see him stop by the hospital more and more. He didn't flirt openly with her but instead he acted like a perfect gentleman and even respected her work place. Just as Bella finishes writing the meds in Elizabeth's chart and short dark haired girl skips off the elevator walking right past Bella. A curly blonde hair man follows her but stops ands says hello to Bella with a smooth southern accent. Bella replies back with hi.

Dr. Cullen walks off the elevator then and is about to walk past Bella but she stops him before he can walk off down the hall.

"_Dr. Cullen Mrs. Mason was complaining about a headache so I gave her grandson her migraine med and was just about to check on her. He said she was dizzy so I had him give her 24oz of water now with 8 more in an hour since dinner is fairly soon. Maybe you could go check on her?"_

"_Of course Bella thank you and I will come back and tell you want I need as a follow up."_ Dr. Cullen walks off and Bella starts doing some filing. Next thing she know a blonde woman in skin tight jeans and a low cut top is standing at her desk yelling excuse me.

_"Excuse ME! But can you tell me where Elizabeth Mason's room is?"_

"_It's room 140 but Dr. Cullen is in with her right now so you'll have to wait in the waiting room across the hall from her room and I will alert Dr. Cullen to your presence Miss…?"_ Bella didn't get a response the blonde bitch was already walking off down the hall.

**So who should the Blonde be Tanya or Rosalie? Review with ur ideas and I'll pick the most popular. 10 reviews and I'll update tonight if not you'll have to wait for tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N._Just wanted to say flock6 you are one of my favorite reviewers. You were the only one who sent me a real review with your message saying you added me as a fave. So this updatw is for you.**

EPOV

I love visiting my grandmother. She tells tells the greatest stories about her childhood. I've probably heard all of them by now but with her memory being what it is she comes up with a new one everytime I see her. Last week when I came to visit she was discussing how wonderful my wedding was. Of of course I'm not married and all the details she was telling me were from her wedding.

I got to my grandmother's room and she was lying in her recliner. I thought she was asleep but she called out to me the minute I turned around to go to the cafeteria.

"Edward sweetie come here. I've missed you. I haven't seen you in 2 years."

I struggled with the option to tell her I was only her last week and I have been visiting 2 days a week for the last 6 months but I decided today I'd play along.

"I know Grandma I missed you too. So what shall we do today? Play piano, read a book, or go downstairs to the shops?" One of the nicest things about this hospital is it's the biggest in Port Angeles and it has a mini mall in the basement for patients to shop at.

"Oh Edward shopping sounds wonderful but today just will not work. Your poor grandmother here has such a headache I feel very dizzy."

"Grandma why didn't you tell me. I'm going to get the nurse."

I ran out of the room before she could protest and walked over to the nurses station. That's when I saw her. The most beautiful girl. I slowed my walking so I could take her in. She has gorgeous mahogany hair pulled back into a pony tail with a piece the fell out right next to her face. She had a rosy pink blush to her cheeks which made her pale skin seem to glow. She looked a little flustered and I wished I could help this angel. Just as I took another step she looked up and her eyes met mine. I instantly felt love and comfort. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and I felt lost in them. I realized I had one more step to the desk.

I told her my grandmother's condition and she seemed almost embarrassed that no one had checked on her soon enough. She ran into the supply room behind her desk and came back with a pitcher and 2 advil. She was very stict on her directions but she seemed sweet at the same time. I gave her a smile before I walked back to take care of my grandmother.

Just as I was giving my grandmother her second water. Alice and Jasper walked in. Jasper gave me an apologetic look as he went and sat on the couch. Alice came jumping up to grandma and gave her a hug before jumping on me. Thank God Jasper grabbed the cup when he did or I would have spilled it all over.

"Edward I had a vision and I know you already met her. She said yes to dinner and you're gonna fall in looooooveeeeeeeeeeee! I'm so excited I can't wait. Edward she's perfect. Dad already loves her and so does Grandma."

That's when Rose walked in. I was surprised she showed up but with Emmett working at the gym I guess she needed something to do.

"Alice when will you just shut up. Edward doesn't want anyone remember."

Alice got off me and went to go sit with Jasper. He held her and I'm pretty sure she was crying but I wasn't certain since Grandma got in a state. That's when dad walked in.

"What did you all do to your Grandmother?" He gave us the look and Alice really started to cry. "Alright that's it. Rose I'm sorry you aren't immediate family because you're engaged to Emmett so you need to leave. Jasper I know my mother loves you and I'd invite you to stay but you are not family either and I think Alice needs to leave. So everyone out except Edward since this is his day to visit. Do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded and left. I offered to help my dad check on my Grandmothe but he said I should go and come back in an hour. So I left the room to go get food and a present for my grandmother. Well that was until I saw the girl again.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner my boyfriend and I were on a date and the car broke down. I tried writing on my blackberry but it didn't work. Thanks for adding as your fave story and author. If I get 15 reviews I'll update 2 times before midnight tonight**


End file.
